A Special Christmas Gift
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Christmas is a special time to be with those you hold dear. For Mickey and Minnie, spending the holiday together is a special Christmas gift.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it.

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my 10th fic. My 9th Disney story with one Kingdom Hearts fic. This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile to see how old I see them as. The setting is Christmas Eve through Christmas Day. This is a little Christmas story I decided to do. I hope you enjoy it. No flames. Review if you want.

Confirmed! Squad Unit 19, over and out! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A SPECIAL CHRISTMAS GIFT

It was December 24th; Christmas Eve. A gentle snowfall fell outside as two young mice were decorating a modern, two-story house.

Mickey and Minnie Mouse were outside on this chilly day to finish decorating. They had decorated a little bit the day before and now they were just finishing the remaining outside tasks. At the present time, Mickey was standing on a latter putting on some lights around the roof of his porch, while Minnie held the latter for him.

"There. That's done," he said with a smile as he finished putting on the last string of lights.

"That looks great, Mickey," she said with a smile as she looked at her boyfriends work. "Now please come down from there before you fall," she added with concern.

"Okay, I'm done," he replied. He then slowly begun to climb down the latter. Mickey climbed down the latter to the snow-covered ground and stood next to Minnie.

"Well, how's it look?" he asked.

"It looks wonderful," she replied. Minnie then turned to Mickey and wrapped her arm around his. "You did a great job, Mickey,"  
she added with a warm smile.

"Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome. I was happy to help. And it was fun, too." She gave him a warm kiss on his cheek, which made him grin a goofy grin. She chuckled at his expression, then gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, what's next, boss?" Minnie asked with a playful grin.

"Well the outside's done. Now all we have to do is decorate the inside and the tree," Mickey replied.

"Gotcha!" she responded. Mickey started to get the latter.

"Mickey," Minnie's voice stopped him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned her face close to his and brushed the front of her body against his.

"Thank you so much for letting me spend the night. I really appreciate it," she smiled warmly. Mickey smiled as he wrapped his arms around her back. Minnie was spending Christmas with Mickey at his house.

"You're welcome," he smiled with an equally warm smile. Minnie leaned up and pressed her lips to Mickey's. At that point, both mice forgot it was cold outside. All they could feel was warmth. They each broke the kiss after a few seconds and pulled back to meet each others eyes and smiles.

"Now, how about we go inside, warm up and start on the tree?" she asked.

"Gotcha," he replied.

After they put the latter up, Mickey and Minnie went back inside to warm up a little. They took off their coats and went into the kitchen for some hot chocolate. After drinking their hot choco, they went into the living room to start on the Christmas tree. They put the tree up together then started on the garland. The beads were the next thing to go on the tree. The whole time the young mice decorated, they sang Christmas songs together and had a grand time. Once the beads went on, it was time for the ornaments. They hung the ornaments one-by-one on the tree. When that was done, only one thing remained...

"Now it's time for the star," Mickey mentioned. Minnie got the star out of the box and handed it to him.

"Here you go," she said.

"Why don't you put it on?" he suggested, handing it back to her. She cocked her head and stared at him quizzically.

"But it's your tree," she replied.

"Not this year," he grinned. "It's OUR tree." He caught a gleam in her eye that twinkled.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her too.

"You're welcome, Minnie," he murmured softly. She pulled back and smiled warmly up into his soft chocolate brown eyes with her own.

"Why don't we put it on together?" she smiled.

"You got it, kiddo," he replied. Mickey stepped behind Minnie and placed his hands gently on her waist, causing an enjoyable shiver to go through her.

"You ready?" he asked with his boyish grin.

"You bet," she replied with her girlish grin.

Mickey gently lifted Minnie up just enough for her to put the star on the tree. She placed the star on the tree and plugged it in. Then he gently lowered her back onto the floor and slid his arms around her stomach as he hugged her. She happily accepted his embrace as she nuzzled her back against his front and giggled softly. He kissed her softly on the back of her neck, causing her to let out a soft and happy moan at the sensation.

"And now to plug it in," he whispered.

Mickey then let go of Minnie and walked over to the plug in. He plugged the cord into the outlet and the tree turned on as she turned off the lights in the living room. They then stepped back to each other and each slid one arm around one another as they looked at the tree. The multitude of multi-colored lights illuminated the living room. The lights danced across the room, creating waves of vibrant colors.

"Wow... It's beautiful," Minnie uttered in awe.

"I'll say," Mickey remarked in equal interest. She then turned fully to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly.

"Merry Christmas, Minnie," Mickey smiled softly back. She then leaned up and touched her nose to his. They each pulled back after a few seconds and gazed into each others eyes, which twinkled beautifully amongst the twinkling tree lights.

"You know what Christmas wouldn't be complete without?" she asked with a grin.

"What?" he asked with a small grin.

"It wouldn't be Christmas without a Christmas Kiss," she grinned lovingly and playfully.

"No it wouldn't," he grinned equally. She giggled, then leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her leg going up behind her. After a few seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet one anothers eyes and smiles.

"Know what else Christmas wouldn't be complete without?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Making Christmas cookies," he answered.

"That's right. It wouldn't be Christmas without us making cookies together," she smiled. He then extended his arm to her.

"Shall we?" he asked. She giggled as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Yes, we shall," she responded.

Mickey and Minnie went into the kitchen and got out what they needed, then they began to make the cookies together. Both had fun baking the cookies together. They made cookies shaped like Christmas trees, stars, snowmen and bells. Both mice had a grand time. After they finished making them, they then started to put some sprinkles on them.

"Can I have a cookie?" Mickey asked with his boyish grin. Minnie couldn't help but chuckle. She thought it was cute.

"Mickey, you know these cookies are for Santa," she replied.

"All these cookies?"

"Uh-huh. But don't worry, sweetie. That's why I wanted us to bake an extra batch," she smiled coyly.

"Hot dog!" he grinned. She chuckled and got the second tray out of the oven and set it on the table.

"These cookies are for us," she said. She sat down next to him and picked up a cookie. "Here you go, baby," she smiled as she held it close to his mouth. He took a bite of it and she withdrew her hand a little.

"Mm-mm! You make the best cookies, Minnie," he smiled.

"Thanks, Mickey, but you helped," she smiled modestly.

"Thanks for the cookie, sugar," he smiled warmly. She leaned close and pressed her nose to his.

"You're welcome, my Christmas cookie," she smiled slyly. They each shared a smile and then each had a cookie together. Once they finished eating, they went into the living room and kicked back on the couch for a little while.

"How about we change?" Mickey asked after a little while.

"Right," Minnie agreed. She eased off him a little and he stood up and extended his hand to her. She smiled up at him as she took his hand and stood up in front of him.

"Shall I accompany you upstairs?" he asked.

"I'd love for you to," she smiled, giving him a playful kiss on his nose.

Mickey and Minnie walked upstairs hand-in-hand, walked into the separate bedrooms, changed into their pajamas, and came back downstairs. Mickey wore a pair of plaid-print lounge pants with a matching shirt. Minnie wore a matching plaid-print nightgown that came to her shins. She also wore a red hair bow. By now it was about 10:06.

"How about we turn in soon?" Mickey asked.

"Sounds good to me," Minnie replied. "We just have to leave out the cookies and milk."

"I'll get the cookies while you get the milk," he said.

"Roger!" she replied. Mickey got the cookies and placed them on the table next to the couch, while Minnie got the glass of milk. When she returned to the living room and placed the glass next to the plate, she noticed something about the plate of cookies.

"Wait... Didn't there used to be one more cookie on the top?" She turned to Mickey who had a guilty grin. "Mickey?" she asked with crossed arms and a firm grin.

"Heh heh. Sorry, Minnie." Minnie couldn't help but laugh at him.

"That's okay, Mickey." She then picked up one cookie in her hand. "I don't think one more missing cookie will hurt anything," she smiled slyly, then ate the cookie. She noticed a little bit of sprinkles on the side of his mouth, which gave her a devious idea. She leaned close to him, inching their faces closer together.

"You have a little bit of sprinkles on your mouth," she pointed out. "I'll get them," she grinned. She leaned close and pressed her lips to the side of his mouth, opened her mouth a little and traced her tongue across the area, licking off the sprinkles. She then pulled back with a sly grin that matched his.

"If you don't watch out, you'll be put on Santa's Naughty List," Mickey smirked. She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"I don't mind. Just as long as you're put onto the list with me," she smiled. "Besides, I won't be put on that list just for a kiss."

"If that were the case, then we're both doomed," he said.

"You got that right," she agreed. Both shared a laugh together, then they plopped back down on the couch and snuggled up together. Mickey sat with one arm around her. Minnie sat with her head resting against his chest and shoulder and a hand on his chest.

"So, what would you like for Christmas?" he asked. She sat up straight and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her nose to his.

"I'm holding it right now... You," she replied warmly.

"Aw, gosh," he blushed a little and she kissed him lovingly on his cheek.

"So what would you like for Christmas?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her back and touched his nose to hers.

"I'm holding it right now, too... You," he remarked warmly.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed as she gave him another kiss on his cheek. They each shared a loving smile, then leaned back on the couch together. They each sat there a little longer together before Mickey spoke.

"It wouldn't be Christmas either if we didn't put some gifts under the tree," he grinned.

"No it wouldn't," she remarked as she eased off him. She stood up, took his hand into hers and pulled him up in front of her.

"Let's get our presents," he said. She nodded. They each went upstairs into the two bedrooms where they each had their gifts hidden, and brought them downstairs. Both young mice had a big gift bag they held their gifts to each other. They walked over to the tree, and begun to lay out the presents.

"I love playing Mrs. Claus," Minnie giggled, setting a gift under the tree.

"And I love playing Santa," Mickey chuckled, setting a present under the tree. Mickey couldn't resist his childish nature. He picked up a gift Minnie had set under the tree and gave it a gentle shake. Minnie saw and grinned.

"Tee hee! Just be patient, dear. Tomorrow is Christmas," she chuckled. Then Minnie's childish nature kicked in and she couldn't resist either. She picked up a present Mickey had set under the tree and gave it a gentle shake. Mickey saw and he grinned this time.

"Heh heh! Be patient, my dear. You don't have long to wait," he chuckled. Minnie then laughed as well. They each put their presents back under the tree and finished putting the gifts under the tree. Before putting the bags up however, they each pulled out something form them and hid them behind their backs as they faced each other, both grinning slyly and shyly.

"You know something else that Christmas Eve wouldn't be complete without?" she asked.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," he replied. They each pulled the items from behind their backs and held them up. Both couldn't help but share a laugh when they each realized that they were each holding some Mistletoe.

"I'll let you go first, Santa Mickey," she smiled. She held the Mistletoe above her as he wrapped his arms around her back as she wrapped her free arm around his neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Minnie let out a soft and happy moan as she tasted her lovers tongue. She unconsciously and instinctively lowered her arm with the Mistletoe and brought it around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Her leg rose behind her as well. After about six seconds, he broke the kiss and pulled back, meeting her smile, as he rested his forehead against hers. Their arms were still around each other.

"I'll take that over cookies any day," she smiled breathlessly. He chuckled.

"Now it's your turn, Santa Minnie," he smiled as he held the Mistletoe above his head. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in another loving and passionate kiss, her leg rising again. Mickey let out a small moan as he tasted her tongue. He brought his raised arm down and around her back to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. After about six more seconds, she broke the kiss and pulled back to meet his smile, resting her forehead on his.

"That's a lot better than any cookies," he smiled. Both chuckled softly. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, each relishing how the twinkling lights seemed to dance in each others chocolate brown eyes. Like amber jewels sparkling and reflecting each others love for one another.

"I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie uttered.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," Mickey murmured. They then embraced one another. "Merry Christmas, kiddo," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, baby doll," she whispered. A yawn then escaped both of them. "Before we turn in, why don't we read Twas The Night Before Christmas together?" she suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Sure. It wouldn't be Christmas if we didn't do that," he replied. After they pulled apart, Minnie got a blanket while Mickey got the book. He put a couple logs on the fire as she turned off the tree. They then snuggled up together on the couch. He laid with his back against the headrest and one arm around her as she nestled herself against him, resting her head on his chest and shoulder and one hand on his chest.

They each lay there together as the flames of the fire reflected in the ornaments on the green tree. The soft crackling of the fire could be heard as the two young mouse lovers lay nestled together underneath the blanket. Mickey opened the book and started to read.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through out the house, not a creature was stirring..." He glanced at her. "Not even us," he chuckled. She chuckled too as she glanced at him, then she began.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in the hopes that Saint Nicolas soon would be there."

Mickey and Minnie continued to read together. About half way through, she yawned and snuggled closer to him. He knew she was getting sleepy. As they continued, he heard her voice get lower until finally, he looked down at her and smiled. She had drifted off to sleep cuddled next to him. He kissed her softly on the top of her head, then continued to read what was left softly to her.

"...And to all a good night," he whispered. He gently set the book on the coffee table, then looked at her again. She was smiling as she lay snuggled up to him. He kissed her softly on the top of her head, earning a happy and content sigh from her in return. He felt her pull herself closer to him, making him give a soft chuckle. He didn't have the heart to wake her. He pulled the cover, which was currently at her waist, up to her shoulder and leaned his head back on the armrest. It didn't take him long to doze off either. With sugarplums dancing in both mice' heads, they each drifted off to dreamland snuggled up to one another. They had each settled down for a long winters nap.

As the time passed, neither mouse heard the sleigh bells approaching or the reindeer on the roof. A jolly old man dressed in red with rosy-red cheeks, a white beard, and a sack full of toys for all good girls and boys made his way down the chimney into the quiet little house. The fire instantly went out before he exited it. He saw the two young sleeping mice on the couch and smiled. He then turned back to the tree and went straight to his work. He finished putting the presents under the tree and went to the stockings hanging from the fireplace. One had "Mickey" written on it while the other had "Minnie".

After quietly filling the stockings, he then stood in the fireplace once more.

"Merry Christmas, kids," he whispered. Laying his finger on the side of his nose, giving a node, up the chimney he rose. The fire reignited the moment he went up. The two young mice didn't hear the sound of the sleigh bells ring or the hooves of the reindeer as they became air born. "Ho ho ho!" he said in a merry way. They didn't hear him exclaim as he drove out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

Christmas morning soon came to the house. Mickey's eyes fluttered open and Minnie's eyes fluttered open just after. They each yawned and then their eyes met, their smiles following.

"Good morning, Minnie," he smiled.

"Good morning, Mickey," she smiled. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, pulling back after a few seconds. It then sunk in to them that they had both slept on the couch.

"We must have dozed off last night," she said.

"You did. You dozed off about half way through the story," he replied lightly.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I didn't have the heart. You just looked so cute and comfy, I just thought I'd let you sleep," he said with a gentle smile. She felt her heart twirl as she gave him a warm smile.

"Oh, Mickey. You're so sweet. Thanks," she smiled softly. She then gave him a kiss on his cheek then snuggled up to him again, pulling herself closer to him with a happy and content sigh.

"How'd you sleep, sweetie?" she asked.

"I slept good. I don't remember a thing since last night. I must have really been out of it," he replied. She chuckled. "How about you? How did you sleep?" She tilted her head upward to meet his eyes with her own.

"I slept really good. I was completely out of it last night, too," she answered. She then giggled sheepishly. "I really enjoyed sleeping next to you." He chuckled.

"I enjoyed sleeping next to you, too." They then touched their noses together.

"Merry Christmas, Mickey," she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Mickey," he smiled. Their eyes then widened a little.

"It's Christmas!" they each exclaimed excitedly as they each shot up on the couch. Their gazes fell to the presents underneath the tree.

"Wow! Santa came!" both of them said. They then turned to one another and laughed.

"Okay... First we eat some breakfast, then we can open our presents," she said.

"Roger!" he agreed. They each stood up and made their way into the kitchen. Then they made breakfast, said their prayer and ate together. After they finished eating, they did the dishes together. As they finished putting the last plates in the cabinet, Minnie turned to Mickey.

"Now we can open our presents," she smiled.

"Hot dog!" he grinned. His grin then turned to a sly one. "Race ya to the tree."

"You're on!" she replied with a sly grin as well. Just like that, both mice bolted toward the living room, both laughing as they sped to the tree and their awaiting gifts. They both got to the tree at the same time.

"It's a tie!" each of them said. They laughed as they sat down and began to open their gifts together.

Mickey and Minnie opened the gifts that Santa had brought them. They also checked their stockings. Both had a joyous time opening their gifts together. After they finished opening their presents, they then folded up the paper and gathered up the ribbon and gift tags and put them all in a few bags.

Then it was time for them to open the gifts they got each other. They sat down under the tree again and each took one present. They handed them to each other and they open them together. The first gifts they opened was a new sweater each. Both of them loved them. Then they began to open their second gifts. They were gift baskets with a big piece of cheese in them, which each of them enjoyed. Then there were just one present left for each mouse.

"Ladies first," he smiled as he handed her present.

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled as she took the gift. She then opened the gift. Opening the lid, she gasped. She reached inside and pulled out a brand new teddy bear. It had a soft, white, plush body, button eyes and a pink ribbon around it's neck.

"Oh, Mickey! I love it!" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you so much," she uttered as she held him. She gave him a warm kiss on his lips and continued to hold him.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I'm glad you like it," he smiled as she hugged her back. She pulled back and beamed up at him.

"Oh, I do. It's so cute, soft and huggable." She then pressed her nose to his. "But it can't compare to you, though," she grinned.

"Thanks, doll," he smiled, then kissed her on her forehead.

"Gentlemen next," she smiled. He smiled, then begun to open his gift. Opening the lid, he gasped. He reached inside and pulled out a 1/18 scale police car. It was a die-cast with a black and white body and an all-red light bar.

"Wow! I love it, Minnie!" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Thank you," he uttered as he held her. He kissed her on her lips tenderly then held her again.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I'm so glad you like," she smiled as she hugged him back. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"I do. It's really cool." He then pressed his nose to hers. "But you've got it beat," he grinned.

"Thanks, baby," she smiled, then kissed his cheek. Then they picked up the paper and put it away with the rest.

"We need to call the others," Mickey said.

"Right," Minnie agreed. They each sat down on the couch together and called their friends. After they called Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Clarabelle...

"Now we need to get changed and get ready for Christmas dinner this evening," she said.

"Right," he agreed. They each stood up, took each others hand and walked hand-in-hand upstairs to change. After changing in the separate bedrooms, they came back down stairs wearing the sweaters they got each other, and went into the kitchen.

Mickey and Minnie begun to fix Christmas dinner together. They fixed the food together, both having a grand time as they did. It took a couple of hours to fix all the food for them and their friends who were due to arrive in just a few minutes.

"Thank you so much for helping me with the food, Mickey. I really appreciate it," Minnie smiled lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her close to her.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I wanted to help you. And I had fun, too," Mickey smiled as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close to him.

"I had fun, too," she smiled. She leaned up as he leaned down and they pressed their lips together in a loving kiss, her leg going up behind her. About five seconds later, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others smile and eyes, leaving their noses pressed together.

"Looks like we didn't get put on Santa's naughty list," she said with a chuckle.

"Nope. We didn't," he replied with a chuckle. A moment of peaceful silence passed as the two young mouse lovers gazed into each others eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Minnie," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Mickey," she said. They nuzzled their noses together, but pulled back and turned to the kitchen window when they heard a few doors close outside.

"They're here," both mice said. Mickey then held his hand out to Minnie.

"Shall we go greet our guests, m'lady?" he asked. She giggled as she put her hand in his.

"Yes, we shall," she replied, then gave him a kiss on his nose. They walked into the living room and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" they cheered. Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Clarabelle all walked up the front walk to the house.  
"Merry Christmas!" the group cheered.

Mickey and Minnie saw them in and led them into the dining room where they all sat down at the table. The mice joined them for several minutes before they decided to eat. Mickey and Minnie got up, went into the kitchen and began to bring out the food. After the young mice brought out the food, they then began to serve all their friends. Then they too got their food and sat down. Mickey and Minnie sat next to each other, Donald and Daisy sat side-by-side and so did Goofy and Clarabelle. Minnie held Mickey's hand and Daisy and Donald held hands as they all said a prayer, then the group bean to eat.

It was a wonderful meal. Everyone was soon stuffed and couldn't eat another bite. Mickey and Minnie carried the remaining food into the kitchen and began to store it. Then they joined their friends in the dining room again. The group spent the rest of the evening together. Later that evening, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Clarabelle was getting ready to leave. The mice made sure their friends got all the extra food they wanted to take home. After their friends left, Mickey and Minnie then begun to tidy up a little, putting the rest of the remaining food in containers, and washing the spoons, forks and knives. By now it was getting late.

Once they finished, they walked into the doorway into the living room and stopped, faced each other and wrapped their arms around one another.

"Well, that was a good dinner," Mickey said.

"Yes it was. But I'm stuffed though," Minnie replied.

"Me, too," he said. She glanced up and noticed something hanging above them from the doorway.

"Hee hee! Look up," she said as she pointed upwards. He looked up and grinned.

"Heh. Mistletoe."

"You know what that means," she smiled playfully. He smiled.

"I sure do." They each leaned close and kissed beneath the Mistletoe. After about four seconds, they each pulled back a little and smiled as they stared into each others eyes.

"Merry Christmas," they said together. They leaned close and touched their noses together, pulled back and smiled.

"How about we go sit on the couch?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," she responded. They each walked over to the couch and sat down, snuggling up together as they relaxed by the warm glow of the Christmas tree. Minnie sat with her head against Mickey's chest and shoulder and one hand on his chest as he sat with one arm around her and his hand on her waist.

"Did you enjoy yourself today, Minnie?" Mickey asked.

"I had a wonderful time today, Mickey," Minnie smiled. "I got to spend Christmas with you, we got to eat a wonderful dinner with our friends, and now it's just you and me by the warm fire..." She sighed happily and contently as she snuggled closer to him. "I had a wonderful Christmas."

"I'm glad, kiddo," he smiled, then kissed her softly on the top of her head. She looked up at him then.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" she asked.

"I did. I had a great time today, Minnie. I got to spend Christmas with you, eat a great dinner with our friends, and now we're sitting together by the fire..." He pulled her closer. "I had a great Christmas."

"I'm so glad," she smiled, then leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you so much, Mickey. Merry Christmas, sweetie," she smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Minnie. Merry Christmas, doll," he smiled softly. They touched their lips together in a tender kiss for a few seconds before pulling back and smiling, then snuggling up together again.

Mickey and Minnie sat cuddled up together on the couch by the cozy warmth and vibrant glow of the fire and the Christmas tree. Both young lovers had a wonderful Christmas together. They both know that out of all the gifts, the gift of love is the most special and precious. And spending Christmas together really was...

a special Christmas gift.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I want to wish everyone a safe, happy, healthy, and merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone! Take care and God bless.

Squad Unit 19.


End file.
